warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanuka Hunter
The Harvester is a gray-colored Zanuka proxy controlled by Alad V. It will attack one targeted Tenno on sight until either the Tenno falls or the Harvester is defeated. It only appears rarely not unlike the Stalker by invading a mission in progress. Triggering the Harvester attack requires that a player has a deathmark acquired from supporting the Grineer in an Invasion mission. Players who have supported the Grineer and have acquired a deathmark will receive an inbox message from Alad V. The text of the message reads: "Thank you for volunteering for the Zanuka Project, you will make a fine addition to my collection." The Harvester can only spawn in Corpus missions (supporting the Grineer during invasions against Corpus is considered a Corpus mission). The room will flicker when the Harvester is about to spawn, much like the Stalker's appearance, and your screen will be greyed and your Warframe with flicker in light. Harvester has a 100 percent chance to drops Detron component upon death. Taunts Harvester, unlike most boss entities, has most of its speech represented by Alad V. Here is the list of them: Deploying *''"..."'' :: During Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: Zanuka Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: Abilities Offensively, unlike its original counterpart, Harvester's main weapon is a plasma gun, similar to a MOA's, but fires much faster, travels very quickly and is fairly accurate. It is also capable of deploying a Frost Bomb. It can also pin a Tenno down for four seconds, leaving its opponent vulnerable to third-party attacks. (Bug: Harvester is invincible to damage when pinning an enemy down.) Defensively, it has a huge amount of shields, which is supported by also having a large amount of health. It is also immune to crowd control ability like Mag's Pull or Vauban's Bastille. (Frost's Snow Globe needs testing.) Should a Tenno attempt to run, the Harvester is capable to either teleporting to them, or teleporting the Tenno back into the same area. It is also very agile and can traverse through obstacles as well as a Tenno, capable of parkour feats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ Escape Mission When the player is defeated and captured by the Harvester, he/she will be automatically transferred to a hidden mission which requires the player to locate and collect their confiscated weapons and escape from the Zanuka Project facility in the Corpus Gas City in Jupiter. This mission has been implemented since Update 11.7.3. It is not confirmed what happens if this mission is failed. Notes *As of Update 11.5.5, the Harvester has a chance to drop the Detron hand cannon. **A poem left by the Hotfix notes states: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." Detron Screenshot *Strangely enough, the Harvester is also considered hostile by Corpus proxies and units, suggesting that when Harvester is summoned, Alad V is already a Corpus outcast. *Like the Stalker, Harvester has its own soundtrack. *No codex entry has been included yet for Harvester. Trivia *Alad V's dialogue refers to the Harvester as Zanuka. *When first introduced, it was Zanuka itself (big shields and abilities). Gallery HarvesterPic.jpg 230410 screenshots 2013-12-20 00005.jpg|The Harvester attacks! 2013-12-28_00002.jpg|Zanuka (Harvester) first message 2013-12-28_00003.jpg|Stalker-Zanuka (Harvester) ss (2014-01-18 at 02.01.51).jpg|alad v zanuka message 2013-12-28_00006.jpg|Alad V message after defeating Zanuka (Harvester) WARFRAME Harvester Encounter! Warframe - Harvested See Also *Detron, the weapon dropped by the Harvester *Alad V, the controller of the Harvester. *Zanuka, a Corpus proxy that the Harvester resembles. *Stalker, a being similar to the Harvester. References Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Boss